This Game of Dark Seduction
by Rawr-x
Summary: Just one simple note that connected everything. "I'll be watching you." Eventual Harry/Draco slash.


Author's Note: - This story _is _a work in progress, so updates won't be a continuous thing. It is also AU (alternate universe), and one of the first stories I had ever written. I wrote this back in ninth grade (oh my, about four years ago), and at the time being it was supposed to be a stand alone. But as months went on, and I got reviews from many people on other writing sites saying this would make a great chaptered story, I began to realize that it might indeed have some potential. So I hacked off a good deal of the original story, completely rewrote most of the middle, and gave it a twisted ending. I did originally write this for a different fandom (My Chemical Romance), but I wanted to see where I could take this in a Harry Potter setting. And FFN doesn't offer musical categories, so. Here we are. Please, enjoy. And if you have any suggestions/comments/questions, feel free to send me a message or email.

* * *

Chapter One - **Behind Those Eyes**

Story title credit: Myself  
Chapter title credit: _Behind Those Eyes_ - 3 Doors Down

* * *

_  
A newsflash on a television in a family's home, Manhattan, New York-_

"We have incoming reports on last weeks brutal murder in Phoenix, Arizona. 23 year old Andrew Christopher Kent is believed to be one of the victims of the notorious serial killer, Draco Malfoy. Further examination of the body and crime scene is needed to conclude if Kent is indeed, Draco Malfoy's latest victim..."

_  
A talk show on a television in a home in Los Angeles, California-_

"We are joined here today by Dr. Allen McCauley to discuss the latest developments in the case and name that's currently sweeping the nation, Draco Malfoy. Dr. McCauley, would you care to share your thoughts?"

"Yes, thank you Jenny. There really is not all that much we know about Draco Malfoy that is cold hard evidence. It's mostly just speculation and trying to piece together a difficult jigsaw puzzle without the picture on the box to guide you. Take, for instance, his signature, his trademark, his _brand_, if you will. The initials _'D' _and_ 'M' _are carved somewhere deep into the body, which suggests ownership, that he likes to be in control. The carvings are made with a dull and blunt object, presumably because he wants his victims to suffer, which gives us a clue that he might have had an abusive childhood.

"The body itself is left stripped of any clothing and personal belongings, indicating his own inner turmoil and conflicts, ones we believe to be of a sense of belonging. Often, the body is so severely mutilated, that the only possible way to identify it is through DNA and dental records. He leaves his victims with a letter saying, _"I'll be watching you." _We are not sure if it arrives before or after they are abducted, but his victims always have one close to the place of the murder. This suggests he is very territorial, whatever he sets his sights on belongs to him. Do not get me wrong, Draco Malfoy is a highly intelligent man, but he is very dangerous, and something to be reckoned with..."

_  
A televised interview with the local FBI branch, Washington D.C.-_

"How is it that this man has been able to elude capture for nearly _four years_, without leaving even a trace of his identity?"

"Draco Malfoy is not just some crazed madman, roaming the streets, killing on impulse. It is far from that, he is brilliant, cunning, meticulous, and skillful in every aspect of the game. We believe him to be a great actor, able to play the part of any character he needs to fit his plans..."

_  
9 o'clock news in a home in Austin, Texas-_

"...is wanted in 27 different states for the murders of over 60 young men and women...severely rapes and beats... His victims appear to random...no set pattern has been discovered...no physical description of him is available... No victim has ever been found alive..."

* * *

**  
St. Joseph's Hospital for Mentally Disturbed Persons**

A young man walked into the reception room at St. Joseph's Hospital and surveyed the room with his inquisitive, piercing eyes, the bright white tiles squeaking as his wet shoes scuffed across the floor. The fluorescent lights overhead created a glare upon the now glossy floor, which moved across the liquid as the man slowly swayed back and forth on his heels, his eyes fixated on the glowing spots. He mumbled the words,_"This is number 67, number 67, he's mine," _over and over again under his breath, still keeping up the steady rhythm of rocking back and forth as the rest of the occupants of the reception room looked on at him in a sort of morbid fascination. They just could not help but to stare.

"Hey, buddy," Someone placed their hand on his shoulder, ceasing his entrancing movements. "Are you okay?" He could feel a burning anger welling up in the pit of stomach, threatening to rise up and spill over at whoever was touching him, but he just kept repeating, _"67, mine, he's mine, number 67," _as he turned to see who had hold of his shoulder. His seemingly crazed mumblings stopped as his eyes connected with those of the man who was holding him still.

At that instant in time, when their eyes connected, Draco Malfoy knew he had found his next victim. It was like a shock of electricity ran through him as their gazes met. The innocent assistant just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, guilty of only trying to help someone in need, and had unknowingly placed himself in the most dangerous situation he would ever face. There was no way he could have known what he was getting himself into. But Draco knew, oh yes, Draco knew just what to do with this one, such pretty green eyes he had. Draco had never been too entirely fond of his own eyes, he thought they didn't quite suit his face, and Draco wanted pretty eyes. And Draco always gets what he wants.

"Are you okay?" The beautiful-eyed man asked again. Draco managed to pull his gaze away from the other mans and turn it toward the floor, before looking up again and staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes," he mumbled out of the side of his mouth. "Just...fine..." Draco could feel and see a biting blackness forming around the edges of his vision and shook his head, trying to clear his sight.

"What's your name?" Draco could tell the other man trying to lead him to a grey couch, but he resisted, keeping his eyes on the fluorescent light. He could feel his eyes beginning to water from the pain it was causing, but he had to keep his eyes on the light, everything about the light.

"I... I don't... I don't...remember..." The blackness was forming its circle around his vision again, and this time, shaking his head didn't make it disappear, it just continued to slowly grow.

"You don't remember? Don't remember _what_? Your name? Or anything?" There was a puzzled look on the other man's face, but Draco couldn't see it: he was too busy with the swirling lights.

Draco lightly shook his head, and picked up swaying on his heels again. This time there came a dizziness accompanying it, making his stomach churn and his head ache, but he wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, not now. "Don't remember... I...don't know. I tried...he deserved it... Do you know?" Draco's voice became softer and slower, his words running together with a slight slur on the ends of them. The blackness had almost completely shrouded his sight and he could feel himself beginning to surrender to it, his knees weakening beneath him. The lights above him started to whirl around his head and cause the churning sensations in his stomach again. As his legs completely gave out, sending him crashing to the floor in a crushing envelope of dark, the last thing he heard was the assistant yelling out for a doctor, someone had just collapsed.

* * *

Anyone connect the title with the chapter? Just wondering if somebody caught it. 

Coming soon to a computer near you:  
Chapter two: ******My Last Breath**


End file.
